


Anger

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [14]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: OH GOD OH FUCK, Other, UH OH HE'S MAD, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Someone wanted me to write Muriel getting mad at the MC. I think more of this fic is just Muriel apologizing-





	Anger

The second you woke up, you knew something was wrong. Something in the air felt heavy, and all the energy around was tense. You sat up, looking around the room. Muriel was sat on the bed, whittling away at a chunk of wood, as usual. “Good morning.” You said, beginning to stretch. Muriel just spared you a grunt, which was even less than usual. You decided it may be a good idea to give him some space today.

 

You succeeded for most of the morning- you quietly made yourself breakfast, cleaning off your dishes, and even went outside for a bit to give Muriel time alone. Once you came back in during the afternoon though, it wasn’t much better. He had stopped whittling, trying to prepare some a meal. You’d normally offer to help, but considering his foul mood, you decided against it.

 

You found yourself pacing nervously in the corner, which was probably a bad idea. Moving around in such a small corner of the already small room was hard, but especially since that was the slightly more cluttered area. There was a table, and some wooden shelves on the wall, both of which had some of Muriel’s things on them- mostly the small statues he’s whittle. Unfortunately, you bumped your leg against one of the table legs, causing it to shake, and knock over a few of the little statues near the edge. You cursed, leaning down to pick them up.

 

“ _ Don’t.” _ Muriel’s voice came out in what was almost like a low hiss. You took a few steps back as Muriel went to pick up the few things that had fallen.

 

“Muriel, I’m sorry-”

 

“Just…” Muriel’s voice was raised, but as he heard himself, he tried to manage his volume. “Don’t. Not right now.” Muriel seethed, putting the small trinkets back where they were. You were quiet for a long moment, feeling incredibly awkward. Muriel was angry with you. You don’t think this had ever happened before. Inanna pressed her head against your shoulder, giving a sympathetic whine. You took a breath, patting Inanna’s head. You felt the overwhelming need to break the silence, though you knew it was probably a bad Idea.

 

“Uhm…” You started, but hearing the breath Muriel let out, you stopped immediately. He didn’t meet your eyes, he didn’t even look up from what he was doing.

 

“Just...  _ Leave me alone… _ ” This wasn’t the first time you’d heard him say it. Hell, he’s straight up told you to leave his hut, that you weren’t welcome there- but it had been a long time since he said something like that, you’d both come a long way. So hearing him say this, it struck you. You knew he was just angry, you knew that… But, it still hurt. So, you decided to give him some space, and quietly, you gathered your bag.

 

:Okay… I'll give you some space.” You said quietly, before making your way out. 

 

By the time you made it back to your shop, you already felt okay. You knew Muriel wouldn’t stay mad for long, and the next time you went over there, everything would be fine.

 

Asra wasn’t home that day, so you decided to clean up the shop a bid to bide your time until sundown. It had started raining some time around sunset, which is when you decided to lock up the shop. You doubted anyone would be coming in the rain, and it was getting late anyways.

 

Once the sun had set, you began getting ready for bed, until you were interrupted by a knock at the door. You raised a brow, who would be coming to your shop at this hour..? Unless…

 

You opened the door, only to see Muriel and Inanna. Muriel had a relieved expression. “Oh, thank goodness…” He said, letting out a sigh. “I didn’t know you were coming all the way back here- I figured you’d just… I…” Muriel stopped. “...I’m sorry.” He apologized. You shook your head, stepping to the side.

 

“Come inside first, it’s pouring out there!” You insisted. Inanna trotted in first, followed by Muriel. Once you shut the door, you turned to Muriel, who immediately continued.

 

“-I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you, I know it was an accident, and-” Muriel babbled on for a minute, and you could tell just how bad he felt. You sighed, cutting him off by taking his hands. You looked up at him, giving him a sympathetic look.

 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to get mad.” You reassured. “Here- can I give you a hug?” It wasn’t something you usually asked permission to do, but at the moment, you thought it best to ask. Muriel gave a surprised look, but nodded. You gently embraced him for a long moment, stroking your hand against his back. Though, considering the rain, when you pulled back, the front of your shirt was soaked. “Well that’s just great.” You said, in a teasing tone. “Now I’m all wet, and I’m gonna be cold. Looks like you and Inanna will have to stay so at least one of you can keep me warm.” Your teasing pulled the slightest smile from Muriel. The real reason you wanted him to stay is because it was pouring- it’d be cruel to subject them to that walk back. And, well… You liked when Muriel was around.

 

“If you really want us too…”

 

“I insist.” You smiled, taking Muriel’s hands again. “Now, let’s go get you two dried off.”


End file.
